bfttfandomcom-20200215-history
Heroes
There are three classes of heroes in Battle for the Throne (Melee, Ranged, Arcane), five tiers of rarity (normal, rare, special, epic, and legendary), and four membership affiliations (City Guard, Da Vinci Mercenary, Thief Guild, and Devan). A complete list and description of heroes is found in the hero list. Obtaining Heroes Heroes can be obtained by hiring at the Tavern, from Visiting Forces, from Mercenary Inns found while exploring, and by persuading when captured at the Prison. They can also be purchased in the Shop with runes or premium tickets, and can be found randomly in LP boxes or slots. Abilities Each hero has a number of statistics and skills that can be used to gain an edge in battle: * ATK is the hero's offensive power in battles. It is determined by the type and number of units as well as the hero's POW. * HP is determined by the type and number of the hero's units and is reduced by enemy attacks. * POW determines the outcome of a duel and influences ATK and POW based skills. * INT gives bonuses to the city's development and production, and influences INT based skills. * LEAD determines the number of units the hero can command; the more units, the higher the hero's ATK and HP will be. Sometimes when hiring a hero it comes with a blessing, which is an added 100 point boost to POW, INT, or LEAD, indicated by a P, I, or L on the card. If the hero obtains all 3 blessings, any turn-based skills will be reduced by two. For example, if a skill normally executes every 4 turns, then with PIL the skill will execute every 2 turns. Units The number of units a hero can command affects ATK and HP and can be increased through research at the laboratory as well as advancement of units with advancement permits through the barracks. All heroes begin at level 1 and can be advanced to level 5. Beginning at level 3, a choice must be made whether to focus more on ATK or HP, as different advancement options provide different ATK and HP results. Equipment Each hero can equip one weapon and one piece of armor. When a hero reaches level 100, a second piece of armor can be equipped. This equipment provides additional enhancements to POW, INT, or LEAD, and when equipment is evolved to level 2 or higher, it also provides additional skill enhancements. Skills Each hero has the potential for four different skills that contain different advantages. The third skill is unlocked when a hero reaches level 30, and the fourth at level 60. Each skill can be increased to level 5 by using skill points. One skill point is obtained for every 10 levels of experience a hero gains, but a hero will not gain enough skill points by level 100 to max out all skills, so a decision must be made regarding which skills are most desirable. The first skill slot for each hero provides stat improvement option to increases all stats. Some heroes have skill slots that are sealed, and a skill book must be used to break the seal. Skill books have not yet been added to the game. Hero Classes Like rock, paper, scissors, each hero class is strong against one and weak against another. Melee is strong against Ranged but weak against Arcane. Ranged is strong against Arcane but weak against Melee. Arcane is strong against Melee but weak against Ranged.